


“But I’ve never told you that before.”

by galactic_roses



Series: Witcher Drabble [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_roses/pseuds/galactic_roses
Summary: From a writing prompt listMisc 8“But I’ve never told you that before.”Regis/Geralt





	“But I’ve never told you that before.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merulanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merulanoir/gifts).

> For @merulanoir  
Thank you for sending me a prompt!!!  
Enjoy!

Geralt knew that waking up early would be worth it, but that knowledge didn’t help him actually get out of bed. His bed was warm and soft, and he was pleasantly tangled in his lover’s limbs. Regis stirred, mumbled something unintelligible, and fell asleep again. Smiling in spite of himself, Geralt leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the other man’s forehead, then gently untangled himself and slipped out from under the blanket.  
Distracted by his anticipation of the morning, he tried to pull his pants on backwards twice before he realized what was going on. Once they were secure, he tiptoed from the bedroom and headed toward the kitchen.  
A few days earlier it had occurred to Geralt that he wanted to do something nice for Regis. Usually Geralt stayed in bed through the morning, as he worked late hours hunting and killing monsters, and he liked to sleep in as much as possible. Regis, on the other hand, would rise with the sun and make breakfast so it would be ready when Geralt finally got up. He had mentioned something about it to Regis, but the other man had waved him off, saying that he didn’t mind. Even if he didn’t, Geralt still wanted to do something, so he’d gotten up with plenty of time to make a nice breakfast for them both.  
Geralt was a good cook, but a messy one. He had grabbed an apron before he began, but despite his best efforts to stay clean, he was still covered in flour and smeared with egg by the time he managed to finish the batter. He’d even gotten some batter in his hair. Ignoring the sticky and powdery mess he’d created, he put on some water for coffee, then he went to the ice box and drew out a carton of berries and a bottle of cream. The cream frothed as he poured it into a bowl and began to whisk it with the speed and ferocity only a witcher could sustain for any length of time. He finished whipping the cream, set up the coffee, then began to cook the batter.  
In Toussaint, pancake batter was made with more liquid so the pancakes were much thinner and could be rolled up with a filling. He had learned how to make them properly from a cook in the palace while he’d been visiting the area, but he could never find the time at home. It took him a few tries to remember the trick for making them perfectly, but eventually he got into his stride, humming as the scents of coffee and pancakes began to fill the air.  
“Geralt?”  
Regis stood in the doorway to the kitchen, wearing only a robe and blinking sleepy, slightly bloodshot eyes. He took in the debris from Geralt’s morning work, eyebrows raised.  
“Yes, love?” Geralt replied absently, focused on the last pancake. Smiling, Regis walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Did you do all this by yourself?” Regis asked, his voice soft and teasing. He got two plates from a cabinet and found silverware, then sat down at the table. Once the final pancake was ready, Geralt grabbed the plate holding them all in one hand, snagged the berries in the other, and brought them over to where Regis sat, still smiling in a bemused way.  
“I wanted to make breakfast for you,” Geralt admitted, retrieving the coffee and the whipped cream, then joining Regis at the table. He poured them both coffee. “Dig in.”  
They ate. Geralt pushed everything toward Regis, insisting that he take his share first. Chuckling, Regis obeyed. His eyes glazed over when he took his first bite, his expression turning to pure bliss.  
“These are amazing,” he mumbled through a mouthful of pancake. “How did you know that raspberries are my favorite?”  
“I didn’t know,” Geralt replied. “I just guessed that you might like them.”  
Regis hid a smile behind one hand.  
“Well, you guessed right. Raspberries are my favorite fruit,” he said, “but I guess I’ve never told you that before.”  
Taking the man’s free hand, Geralt raised it to his lips and left a sticky kiss on the soft skin.  
“Well, I’m glad you’ve told me,” he replied. “Now I won’t buy any other kind.”  
“Oh, no, you don’t have to do that,” Regis mumbled, looking pleased but embarrassed. “Really.”  
Geralt took another bite of his breakfast.  
“But I want to,” he said, trying not to spit cream into the table. He swallowed and continued. “I happen to quite like them, too.”  
“You’re just trying to please me,” Regis said with another smile.  
“Is it working?”  
“Absolutely.”  
Pulling on the hand that he still held, Geralt leaned across the table and kissed Regis gently on the mouth. The kiss tasted like coffee, raspberries, and cream. When he pulled back, a pink flush was spreading across the other man’s pale cheeks.  
“Work be damned,” Geralt growled, lurching forward to kiss Regis once more. “We’re finishing breakfast, then I’m going back to bed, and you’re coming with me. We’re gonna stay there all morning.”  
“Is that a threat or a promise?” Regis asked mildly, a twinkle in his dark eyes.  
“Both,” Geralt said, stuffing the last of his pancake into his mouth.

Regis finished his portion and stood, tugging Geralt to his feet. He pulled the witcher close, tilting his face up for one more kiss.  
“I’ll hold you to that,” he said with a wicked grin. Geralt laughed and pulled him toward the bedroom.  
“I’d expect nothing less from you, my love.”


End file.
